back in russia
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Moskow, musim dingin; Gilbert melihat asap kopinya memberi bentuk. Hidupnya tak pernah bersinggungan dengan ramalan, sayangnya. {AU}


Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.

* * *

Gilbert sangat tergoda untuk mencoba vodka, tapi ia tahu akan ada yang menderita jika satu-dua gelas direguknya. Dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh memasukkan yang aneh-aneh ke dalam tubuhnya, atau obat-obatan itu tidak akan bekerja. Maka ia tidak bisa bepergian lagi. Maka ia tidak akan bisa mengisi lebih banyak lembar di jurnalnya: sketsa bougenvil dari sudut-sudut lain semenanjung Peloponnese yang belum pernah ia kunjungi. Maka ia tidak akan pernah merasakan teh Istanbul yang selalu punya sensasi berbeda di lidahnya, tergantung musim apa ia mengunjungi Bosphorus.

Sekarang, Moskow punya cerita yang lain. Di sini, hari ini, musim dingin ini, ia melihat asap kopi yang mengepul. Ia mengingat kisah-kisah tentang ramalan dari kopi Turki yang cukup terkenal. Tasseografi. Analisa pola ampas kopi. Ia bertanya-tanya apakah asap juga bisa dibuat sebagai ajang mencari tahu garis nasib. Mungkin bisa dicoba; dan metode itu akan menjadi legenda, diciptakan oleh orang Jerman di tanah Rusia.

Kopi terlalu romantis dalam sejarah manusia. Gilbert mengakuinya. Ia bertemu mantan kekasihnya di sebuah pertemuan non-formal antara dua perusahaan yang melibatkan kopi dan perjanjian-perjanjian yang memberikan peluang.

Kisah itu sudah terasa terlalu lama, namun mungkin bagi sebagian orang, lima tahun adalah waktu yang singkat untuk diisi banyak memori. Bagi Gilbert, ia di tengah-tengahnya. Erzsi dan dirinya tak pernah cukup membuat cerita-cerita, tetapi momen saat mereka memulai segalanya sudah terlalu jauh di balik bahu, dan melihat perubahan yang terjadi sekarang, mungkin akan lebih baik jika menganggapnya di antara keduanya.

Namun, untuk kali kesekian dalam perjalanan lintas negaranya kali ini, ia masih mendapat penglihatan _itu_. Moskow adalah yang ketiga, sebelumnya di Beograd dan dua kali di Ankara. Secara logika, hampir tidak mungkin dua perusahaan mengirim dua orang yang sama selalu untuk berbagai pertemuan atau proyek kerja sama luar negeri secara bersamaan; tetapi celah itu tetap ada. Mereka bergerak di bidang yang sama. Pertemuan mereka berkisar di sekitar kisah-kisah itu—bahkan yang paling pertama sekali pun.

Gilbert sengaja membiarkan semuanya berjalan. Penglihatan itu, Erzsi yang tak jelas apakah fantasi atau memang melakukan pengejaran padanya, ia menyesap kopinya dengan santai. Hingga satu cangkir hampir habis, ia menunggu.

Ia memesan lagi, cangkir berikutnya, dengan varian berbeda. Kopi pekat itu datang dengan asap yang mengepul, benar-benar panas. Ia melihat asap tipisnya menari-nari, menarik perhatiannya. Gilbert mulai membaca. Asap itu menggumpal membentuk sebuah tanda tanya, untuk sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Gilbert berusaha merangkai semua fantasi yang ia bisa. Ia tidak pernah meminta diramal apalagi melakukan ramalan; tetapi selalu ada ruang untuk hal-hal baru.

Pertanyaan. Sebuah kabar bahagia. Seharusnya ini bukan sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkan. Ia melihat Erzsi dan mungkin akan ada korelasinya.

Sekali lagi, dunianya tak pernah bersinggungan dengan ramalan, tetapi mungkin ia akan selalu mencoba.

"Aku ingin bicara kenapa kau memutuskanku."

Semua terjadi seperti sambaran petir saja, ketika bangku di hadapannya ditarik dan seseorang duduk di sana seperti Gilbert baru saja mencuri dompetnya.

Gilbert mulai rakut ia akan percaya bahwa asap bisa memberitahukan peristiwa akan datang setelah ini.

Kemudian, belum sempat Gilbert berbicara, pesanan kopi datang ke hadapan Erzsi. Erzsi menghindari tatapan Gilbert untuk sesaat, telunjuknya menelusuri bibir gelas sementara tangannya yang lain memutar cangkir tersebut. "Kahlua, _black russian coffee_. Brussels, 1949. Pertama kalinya kutemukan ini di Russia tujuh tahun yang lalu."

Gilbert mengamati es yang mengambang di balik dinding bening. Erzsi memang cukup berani untuk minuman itu di musim seperti ini. Namun, vodka, apalagi yang ditakutkan gadis itu? Es di dalamnya takkan cukup berani. "Dan?" Gilbert tak suka basa-basi.

"Budapest, Dua puluh tiga Oktober. Katakan kenapa."

Gilbert tidak mungkin mengungkapkan bahwa perbedaan mereka sesederhana preferensi kopi panas dan es kopi. Meskipun dasarnya adalah itu, takkan benar mengatakannya hanya karena itu.

"Kau putus asa pada dirimu sendiri?"

Gilbert tidak suka saat Erzsi bisa langsung menuju ke titik kebenaran. Peperangan takkan menjadi sejarah jika sang kaisar bisa langsung dibidik. Jika seluruh kehidupan adalah sejarah, sesepele apapun itu, maka ia tahu kisahnya dan Erzsi bukanlah sekadar seperti seorang pemanah ulung dan seorang raja rapuh.

"Gilbert, kau yang menolongku dalam banyak hal. Kau yang menjadi harapanku satu-satunya saat aku tidak punya siapapun lagi sebagai keluarga. Kau yang berani berlari bersamaku, yang berbahaya dan tak bisa membuka diri. Sekarang—pahlawan itu undur diri?"

Gilbert tertawa kecil. "Ada kalanya kita memang butuh waktu sendiri."

"Tanpa harus memutuskan hubungan. Harusnya ada jalan seperti itu jika kau tidak hanya memikirkan bahwa hubungan ini hanya tentang dirimu sendiri."

Gilbert memandang mata Erzsi. Tentu, tentu ia tahu seperti apa gadis ini. Ia takkan datang jauh-jauh hanya untuk kalah.

"Aku tidak mungkin melepaskan seorang pahlawan dalam sejarah hidupku."

Gilbert merasa tenggorokannya mengering.

"Tapi ini tidak akan bermula lagi dengan mudah. Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku," Erzsi memaksa meski wajahnya begitu datar.

"Apakah yang barusan kurang jelas?"

"Sebuah penegasan tidak cukup hanya satu kali."

Gilbert tersenyum. Bukan sepenuhnya pada Erzsi. Ia tersenyum pada dirinya di masa lalu, menghibur ia yang di sana, yang mungkin telah berbuat kesalahan besar. "Aku tidak tahu kalimat _kita tidak cocok lagi_ itu membuatmu tidak puas. Aku benar-benar hampa saat itu, Erzsi, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan dalam hidupku. Ya, memang, aku punya banyak hal—tapi tak semuanya itu kurasa pantas kumiliki. Hal-hal negatif menular. Pun dengan pikiran. Aku tidak ingin itu membuatmu tersiksa juga."

Erzsi menelengkan kepala. "Kau tidak bisa menghadapi semuanya sendiri."

"Aku takut memburuk. Menghadapinya sendiri lebih baik daripada menularkannya padamu."

Erzsi tertawa seolah yang dikatakan Gilbert adalah hal konyol. "Aku tahu hal itu tidak mudah. Aku mengerti. Aku pernah berada di masa itu. Lalu, jika memang hal itu terjadi—sama seperti hal-hal negatif, hal-hal positif pun bisa menular. Mengapa aku tidak bisa menularkannya balik padamu? Kau tidak bisa berjuang sendiri untuk hal ini, Gilbert." Lalu Erzsi meraih tangan Gilbert yang berada di atas meja. Ia sendiri kembali menambahkan kopi dan vodka ke dalam perutnya. Membasuh kerongkongannya yang semakin kering karena telah berkata jujur. Kejujuran menghabiskan tenaganya. Seharusnya dia tahu berjuang ternyata menguras rasa gengsinya. Dia berjanji tak akan mengulanginya.

"Dan kita akan berjuang bersama lagi?" Gilbert tampak tak yakin. "Meski aku tidak lagi sama seperti yang dulu?"

Erzsi tersenyum miring. "Baiklah, kita bisa memulai. Halo. Aku Erzsébet Héderváry. Konsultan aktuarial. 29 tahun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Gilbert menahan senyumannya. "Gilbert Beilschmidt. Konsultan aktuarial. 31 tahun. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku bukan orang baik, kita mungkin bisa memulai semuanya pelan-pelan."

"Dan aku menjadi orang baik karena pertolonganmu di saat-saat negatifku. Saatnya pembalasan, Tuan!"

 **end.**

* * *

1\. minuman erzsi: _black russian_ ; mixthatdrink (titik) com /black- russian  
2\. ilmu aktuaria: yang berkaitan dengan penafsiran sebelum asuransi.


End file.
